


Gabriel told the Little Angel that he should be called Cassie

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Crying, First Meetings, Heaven, Kid Castiel, Kid Fic, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao





	Gabriel told the Little Angel that he should be called Cassie

The first time Gabriel met Castiel was when Raphael was healing the young angel’s wings. He was carrying his bag of mail that he still needed to deliver to angels in heaven, but he was taking a break to see his older brothers. And it really shocked him when he saw the small baby angel sitting on Lucifer’s lap, Raphael tending to his wings. Gabriel hasn’t seen a small angel like this in a very long time. And he has never seen one on Lucifer’s lap like this. Gabriel was the only angel that ever allowed to sit on Lucifer’s lap, so who was this angel? The youngest archangel was suddenly very curious to who this angel was. He sat down next to Lucifer and the young angel buried his head into Lucifer’s chest. Whether it was from the pain his wings was causing him or the fact that he now had three archangels sitting around him, Gabriel will never know.  
“Hi Little Angel, my name is Gabriel. What’s yours?” Gabriel said to young Castiel who was now looking at Gabriel though hands were still holding on to Lucifer with all the strength he could muster up. “Castiel.” The small angel said stuttering his speech truly sounding like the child he was. Gabriel’s face got a smile on it and said “That’s a good name, though I think Cassie suits you better. How does that sound Castiel?” Gabriel’s voice was filled with happiness that only his voice could produce. The little angel giggled and nodded his head, though he was still crying and holding on to Lucifer because of the pain.  
"Hey Cassie why don't you go to sleep. That will make everything better ok?" It was Raphael who said and within seconds Castiel was asleep on Lucifer's lap, Gabriel tucked up on Lucifer's side with Lucifer's wings around all three of them.   
And all was well.


End file.
